The Red Balloon A NaLu Fanfic
by mastermavisvermilion
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia belonged to the powerful Heartifilia family. They owned many rail lines in the country of Fiore. Her father used to ignore her and her mother. He wasn't the nicest of men. Note: This story can be quite depressing at times. Please contact me if you take this personally. Also I'm bad at summaries so sorry :)
1. Chapter 1

**Nalu fanfic this time! Lucy's personality is slightly different than it usually is in the anime and manga series. She, well, she explains it herself in the fanfic why she is the way she is. **  
**sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistake or whatever :) **  
**enjoy!**

* * *

This story took place on a rainy day. I was crying. Most stories start happy. Mine doesn't.

My mother passed away you see and my dad has lost everything.

my story is complicated but to summarize it my dad gambles a lot, he never had time for us, his family, he closed down the train companies about a month ago. He said he wanted to do something he enjoyed.

That's when he began to gamble. My mother was a kid woman. My father began to ignore her. He slept around, he even brought woman home, strange woman who would borrow my clothes the next morning. They would always mail them back ripped and torn. My mum won't break up with him. She told me it was just a phase of his life.

A week after it started I noticed mum had began to get skinnier. She wasn't eating. She wanted to become prettier for my father but that didn't seam like it was working.

About a week ago my father had asked one of the woman to move into our house, to become his mistress. she had short brown hair and big breasts. she wasn't nice. she thought mum was a maid and made her work around the house.

A few days ago. my mother committed suicide.

She left me a note saying she regretted leaving me. She told me to live happy and not to hate my father.

It was all over the news paper. "woman kills herself over husbands cheating" I did as she said though. I'm sure he didn't mean to make her kill herself.

I knew this because when she died he cried. he hadn't cried in such a long time. Even though he didn't mean to I-

Today was the funeral. It was held in my mothers home town. A small place but she loved it. That woman was there, the woman who my father asked to live with us. Her name was shiori.

After the funeral we went home to find a letter. my father found out he had become bankrupt from the gambling. Shiori said we could live with her.

She had a small 3 bed room house in another town. my father agreed to it and sold the house without asking me.

We packed up as fast as we could and left our amazing house.

It took two days to get there. I was sitting on the cold wooden floor of my new room cuddling a doll my mother gave me. the room wasn't big it had an old bed, a broken mirror and what looked like a wardrobe. I was crying into the doll.

I didn't no what else to do. It all happened so fast. I wished that she had taken me with her, to that place up in the clouds, even if it might not be real.

Shiori made us dinner we ate a cheep ready made ramen. it tasted like rubber but I was thankful. she was trying to be helpful to us. well I hope she was. father kept on flirting with her and by the end of the night I could hear them. even on the night your wife was buried you cheat. he disgusts me. I no she said for me not to hate them but it's hard not to since it's their fault.

I decided to just try and get some sleep, to be honest I wouldn't mind if i didn't wake up.

I ended up waking up the next morning with a sore back. I was told by shiori that I would be going to the local high school. I used to go to st fiore for girls but I guess father can't afford it anymore

I heard a knock at my door "Lucy!" I heard her say. "Are you going to get up? the bus leaves in thirty minutes" I got up and went to the door  
"Okay then" I said pushing the door against her. "I will get changed and come down" she walked away and I began to he ready.

Last night she also gave me a old uniform hers.

Everything is so fast. I didn't think I was even going to go today. The uniform looked smart. It was all in black. black blazer, black shoes, black skirt, black socks, black tie and a white shirt.

I didn't feel happy at all. I looked like I was going to a funeral. I looked at my arm. it still hurt from the cuts. I would rather not get into all of that right now.

I put a black bow in my hair and put some make up on. I made my bed up and headed down stairs .

"Shiori just some, like £100?" I walked into the kitchen to find dad begging shiori for some money  
"I can't I was fired because i slept with you, but I'm getting another job soon so we will be getting more money" she said as she patted him on the head and went to the counter where she was making a sandwich  
"Well then give me the money then you will have the job and get paid!" he said slowly getting off of his knees.  
"No I'm sorry babe but we need this money to eat" he sighed and sat down.

I walked into the room making my presence known. Shiori put the butter down and looked at me "Lucy! you look so cute!" she ran up to me. I looked to the mirror to my left and looked at myself. I looked sad,depressed an angry but 'Cute'? I turned back to her  
"Shouldn't I leave the bus leaves in ten minutes?" I said fixing my hair.  
"Oh yes!" she said running back to the counter. she quickly finished the sand which and put it in a brown bag. she then out the bag into what looked like a school bag. "Here! have fun!" she said handing me the bag  
"Thanks" I said as I left the house.

If she wasn't so nice I could actually hate her but she's so kind. I thought she was a thoughtless slut. she might still be though.

I walked out of the gate and headed down to the main road. I spotted the bus stop across the road. I ran over to it up to it and waited. I looked across the road and saw a boy in the same uniform as I was in, I hadn't noticed him when I was running. He had pink hair and a white checked scarf around his neck. He was playing on a phone. "Why's he on that side?" I thought to my self "Ehm- e-excuse me?" I said going back across the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you're enjoying this! please leave a review! thanks!**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

I walked out of the gate and headed down to the main road. I spotted the bus stop across the road. I ran over to it up to it and waited. I looked across the road and saw a boy in the same uniform as I was in, I hadn't noticed him when I was running. He had pink hair and a white checked scarf around his neck. He was playing on a gameboy. "Why's he on that side?" I thought to my self "Ehm- e-excuse me?" I said going back across the road.

* * *

The boy looked at me. he looked me up and down and the said "are you going to fairytail academy?" I folded my arms and said  
"Y-yes I am"  
"The bus comes this way" he said. I placed my self next to him, not making eye contact, looking at my feet. he smiled and said "hi my names Natsu what's yours?" I rubbed my arm and answered  
"L-Lucy"  
"You new here?" he leaned against the post and stared at me  
"Y-Yes I-I am" I didn't want to talk. He seemed nice but all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry.

There was a horn sound "Hey Luce, the bus is here" I looked up and he was standing in the door way "hurry up" he ran on and say down next to a bunch of boys.  
"Get in already!" the bus driver said. I hopped onto the bus and the doors quickly closed behind me.

I looked down the bus and there was lots of people sitting down. A short girl with blue hair looked up at me "You can sit here if you like" I slowly sat down next to her and she opened up a book. she bean to read.

I looked strait ahead out to the road. I began to imagine i was writing a letter to my mother. It went something like this;  
"Hi mum, today was a strange morning.  
I'd usually be really happy to meet new people but without you that parts missing from me.  
I miss you mum.  
love Luce."  
now I think about it find that natsu boy call me Luce?

I'm home now. today wasn't good. I got teased because of the school I used to go to, I was late for lunch so I couldn't get anything to eat and I'm now sitting on a seat which is really sticky. Also it's raining out side.

FLASH BACK  
"Mummy it's raining out side!" I said looking out the window  
"Well then lets get our wellies on!" she said bringing out our jackets and Wellington boots. She put my lady bug jacket on me which matched my boots. she wore a pink jacket to match her daisy boots. "shall we go and play?" she said smiling  
"Yes!" I said jumping in the air.

REALITY  
I tear fell from my eye. I quickly made it look like I was yawning. I looked behind me and that natsu boy was staring at me I quickly faced the front.

I looked at the mirror and the front of the bus and he was still staring at me. I wanted to ask him why but I couldn't everyone on the bus would make a fuss about it.

the girl from this morning wasn't on the bus. I heard she had a family issue and had to go home. Well that's what I heard walking around all the clicks- "Stop number 14" the bus driver called up. I got up off of the seat and walked past everyone.

The rain was getting heavier the more I walked down the bus. "Natsu it's your stop!" a ginger boy said. Natsu quickly got up. I get it now he was day dreaming, makes sense.

I got off of the bus and ran under Neath a tree. Natsu got off the bus as well and joined me.

Shiori's house wasn't far away but the road was blocked by water. I decided to call him. I took my phone out and called my dad. He picked up, suprisingly. "hello?" he answered.  
"Hi dad it's me could you pick my up, it looks like the roads flooded"  
"Who you talking to?" a woman said  
"Shh! it's my daughter" he answered her  
"Ooh! cute could she join us?" another one said.  
"ehm, Lucy I'm sorry I'm busy" he said making up excuses.

I had had enough! I couldn't take it anymore I'm sorry mum but no! "Listen dad! I don't care if I made a promise to mum that I wouldn't hate you or blame you for her death, but I can't take this anymore! it's your fault! she wouldn't of killed her self if you didn't go around sleeping with every girl you see! No any girl that moves! we would still have our house and I would still be at that school mum wanted me to be at! Just get your act together!" I shouted through the phone  
"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" he shouted back "IM YOR FATHER YOU SHALL NOT SPEAK THAT WAY TO ME! INFACT DONT BOTHER COMING HOME TONIGHT SLEEP SOMEWHERE ELSE! UNDERSTOOD!" tears fell from my eyes  
"Where do I go?" I asked.  
"GO TO SHIORI'S HOUSE AND PACK A BAG! SLEEP OUTSIDE I DONT CARE RIGHT NOW DO AS I SAY" he hung up on me. I then realised that natsu had heard the whole thing.  
"Hard life" he said itching his head. A bike bell sound rang. It was a small girl with blue hair she was riding a bike.  
"Here" she handed him an umbrella "you asked for one, I don't no why" he took it off of her  
"Here, hope your okay with your dad" he handed me it and then hoped onto the back off the girls bike. she peddled fast. it was like a gust of wind.

I looked down. he gave me his umbrella to go home. I guess there is some nice people left in this world. I put it up and began to walk up to shiori's house.

"hope your okay with your dad" I remembered him say i don't think he understands. what my father says goes no arguments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Do you understand now what i meant by that Lucy is slightly different, don't worry, some of her characteristics will begin to break their way through her walls soon.**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

I looked down. he gave me his umbrella to go home. I guess there is some nice people left in this world. I put it up and began to walk up to shiori's house.

"hope your okay with your dad" I remembered him say i don't think he understands. what my father says goes no arguments.

* * *

I opened the door. no one was in. I ran up stars to my room. my boxes were unpacked. I don't remember unpacking them. there was a note on my bed that said  
'hope we can get along -shiori'  
I crumpled it up as threw it into the bin. I went under my bed where my backpack was. I grabbed it and put it on my bed. I took a blow up neck pillow, a blanket, a change of clothes, my warmest pjs, my school clothes, tooth brush and toiletries, brush, make up, money and my doll.  
I ran down stairs carrying the heavy bag and ran into the kitchen. I made myself a sandwich and took some other things. I then left a note on the table that said  
'call me when you want me back -Luce'  
I rubbed 'Luce' and put 'Lucy' I grabbed my phone and headed out.

I kept it close to me but didn't go on it to save battery. I began to walk and it began to rain. I realised I had my school bag and I had Natsu's umbrella in it. I ran back inside and grabbed mine.

I decided I would take it to him. I don't no where he lives but I will just follow the tracks left from the bike.

About thirty minutes later. the tracks have stopped. there's a puddle that's over the road which meant they were washed away. I guess I could just ask- "NATSU DRAGNEEL!"it came from the house right in front of me. it was big and looked homey.  
"WHAT?!" he answered the woman's voice  
"GET YOUR UNDERWEAR OFF OF MY NEW CARPET" she shouted back. I walked up to the door and pressed the door bell  
"I WILL, LET ME ANSWER THE DOOR" he said shouting back  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU" a younger girl said  
"EXCUSE ME?!" the woman answered  
"ANSWER THE DOOR!" another persons voice shouted  
"I AM! NOW SHUT UP!" natsu shouted at them all. the door opened and natsu was standing there. He wore a v neck shirt and jeans "Oh hey Luce" he said. I was wearing a pair of black jeans and a pink flowery blouse and pumps with bow on them.  
"Hi" I said nervously  
"What's up?" he asked looking at my bags.  
"I have your umbrella" I said searching for it in my bag  
"Oh yeah thanks" he said waiting.  
"One second" I put my bags on the floor and searched for it. I pulled out the umbrella and passed it to him. "thanks by the way" I said as I stood up piling all my bags onto my back.

He looked at the umbrella and then looked at me "can I ask about the ba-" he paused for a second like he was remembering something. "is it to do with what your dad said to you?" he asked  
"You heard what he told me?" I asked him.  
"Yes, I didn't mean to" he scratched his head and looked at me  
"Well yup, I'm packed for the night" he looked at me and said  
"Where are you going to stay?"  
"Don't no yet" I answered.  
"Wait here" he said he ran through the house.

I couldn't hear him though. a woman with long white hair came through. Natsu was behind her. she looked at me and smiled. "come in dear" I walked in confused . what did he say to her? he was smiling while looking at me. "now you can stay here as long as you need to" I didn't under stand a thing. "you two have fun" she ran up stairs and I turned to natsu with a confused expression on my face.  
"What's happening?" I asked  
"Well, I felt bad for you so I asked her if you could stay here for a while" I looked at the boy I didn't know at all  
"Huh?!" he took my bag  
"I won't take no as an answer" the girl with blue hair walked through. she was the one who was riding the bike earlier.  
"Who's this?" she asked. she looked like a fresh man I had seen at the school.  
"This is lucy she's staying here tonight" Natsu answered.  
"nice to meet you I'm Wendy" a boy came down the stairs. he looked about the same age as me.  
"I'm gajeel" he said.  
"she's my little sister and this is my brother"  
"It's nice to meet you" gajeel stared at me  
"Aren't you in my biology class?" he asked. I nodded. "right.." he said as he walke up stairs  
"See you later natsu's girl friend!" she ran into another room  
"She's not my girl friend!" he shouted at her. "so want to come up stairs" he asked. I was still confused but I answered  
"yes"


	4. Chapter 4

**like? tell me! dislike? tell me!**  
**please tell me your thoughts, feelings, improvements on my writing!**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"nice to meet you I'm Wendy" a boy came down the stairs. he looked about the same age as me.  
"I'm gajeel" he said.  
"she's my little sister and this is my brother"  
"It's nice to meet you" gajeel stared at me  
"Aren't you in my biology class?" he asked. I nodded. "right.." he said as he walke up stairs  
"See you later natsu's girl friend!" she ran into another room  
"She's not my girl friend!" he shouted at her. "so want to come up stairs" he asked. I was still confused but I answered  
"yes"

* * *

"Meow?" I heard a cat noise  
"meow meow meow?" I heard another one  
"MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!" I heard another. I woke up two find three cats sitting on top of me. one was blue, one was white ad the other was black. I stared at them for a while and then jumped up. they all tumbled off of the bed falling on to the bed  
"CARLA?" I heard Wendy shout. the white cat ran out of the room and into the hall.  
"LILY?" gajeel shouted and the black cat ran out of the room  
"HAPPY?!" natsu shouted. the blue cat climbed onto my bed and stared at me. "WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted louder  
"SHH YOU WILL WAKE HER UP!" gajeel shouted at natsu. there was a knock at my door.  
"come in" I said looking at the cat. Natsu came in wearing his pj bottoms  
"hey have you seen my cat he is blue and small called Hap-" he looked at the cat which was looking at me. he looked annoyed "happy! I told you before not to go and annoy guests!" he lifted happy in the air and put him on the floor.  
"It's fine" I said covering my arm up. natsu noticed and said  
"What's wrong?" he sat on the end of my bed.  
"Oh nothing" I said trying not to make eye contact.  
"Well get ready we will get the bus together" he picked the cat up and left.

I looked at my arm. it had cuts on it. a tear fell from my eye an fell onto it. I wiped them away and stood up.

I went over to my bag and got my uniform out. I took my top off then my trousers. in my bra and pants I reached over for my shirt. I put it on myself humming quietly the song my mum use to sing to me "we start at the bottom where marry lives" giggling at myself as I finished I pulled my skirt up. I tighten my tie up to the collar and pulled my socks on. I did the same hair style as I did yesterday. fixing my makeup and packing my bags while doing it. I was ready.

I took my school bag and shoes down stairs where I found a man. "You must be lucy" he said looking at me  
"Yes sir" I said fixing my self.  
"Nice to meet you I'm mr Igneel Dragneel" he put his hand forward.  
"I'm Lucy heartifilia" I answered shaking his hand.  
"You can come back here after school to get your things so you don't have to carry them around school" he explained.  
"Thank you" I said. he walked into a room and I placed my things where natsu, Wendy and gajeel's were.

"FOOD!" I heard natsu shout as he ran behind me. the cat followed him running like he had wings or something. I went into the kitchen where mrs dragneel had made pancakes for break fast. I don't usually eat much. since she died but I did to be polite.  
"Lucy if its okay I made you this lunch" she handed me a brown bag which said 'Lucy' on it.  
"You didn't have to but thank you." I took the bag and placed it next to me  
"Natsu! I got a text from cherry saying she saw the bus go by her house early today" natsu spat his food out  
"What?!" he said in shock. he took my hand and said  
"We need to go." I was confused but agreed and grabbed the bag  
"Thanks!" I shouted. we ran to the door where we quickly sorted our selfs then we ran outside shouting  
"Goodbye!" at them. I thought Natsu had completely lost it.

We stood at the bus stop when I realised I hadn't checked my phone. I took it out of my school bag and switched it on. "What are you doing?" natsu said looking at my.  
"I'm just checking my phone." I answered him.

8 new messages  
17 missed calls

"Eh?!" I said looking at my phone. I went onto the calls and it was from a unknown number. I then went to the messages.

message 1 : "Lucy, this is shiori please answer your phone! I'm worried what happened? is it me? I'm so sorry! please pick up!"  
message 2: "your father is home, he told me what happened, please can we talk?"  
message 3: "where are you? me and my friends just searched the homeless centre in the town? are you outside? it's a thunder storm!"  
message 4: "Lucy! please pick up!"  
message 5: "your father agreed that you could come home! so please come back!"  
message 6: "Lucy it's 2 am where are you?! I can't sleep!"  
message 7: "I will call again in the morning just please come home!"

She had been looking for me? I don't care any more. I made it clear. I hate them for killing my mother! even if she was worried she probably was just saying that to become my friend "BEEP BEEP!" the horn went.  
"Luce you okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine" is said putting it in my bag.  
"Come in then" he said as he smiled at me.

we got on the bus again. he stopped for a minute to look around the bus. "There!" he said taking my wrist  
"Eh?!" I said confused. he sat down and sat me next to him  
"There!" he said "Don't be sad now because I'm here" he seemed so happy, like I used to be. maybe he could help me.

I got off the bus with him. "Natsu!" the boy with dark blue hair shouted  
"What do you want!" natsu answered  
"Eh! what's that meant to mean?!"  
"Oi!" the girl with scarlet hair shouted at them both "I thought I told you both to stop fighting!" she waked them both on the head  
"E-Erza-a" they both said in pain. she looked at me  
"Ah you must be Lucy, sorry I couldn't meet you yesterday I had a meeting. My names Erza Scarlet. I'm the student council president"  
"I-It's nice to meet you" she scares me.  
"ERZA THERE'S A FIGHT AGAIN!" someone shouted  
"Excuse me, WHAT IS IT NOW!" everyone is so cheery here.

"Eh thanks natsu" I said to him walking away.  
"Wait" he said as he stood up. "where are you going?"  
"To my locker" I answered him  
"Okay bye!" he said waving. I walked away and entered the school.

"332, 333, 334, 335!" I opened my locker and put my books in it.  
"Excuse me?" a voice said to me. I turned around and it was the blue haired girl that I met on the bus  
"Oh sorry!" I said closing my locker. she opened hers which was under mine.  
"I'm levy" she said putting books in it .  
" I'm Lucy" I answered.  
"can I call you lu-chan?"

FLASH BACK  
I was walking. it was my first day. "Ouch!" a voice said. a girl with long purple hair looked at me.  
"Sorry!" I said.  
"It's fine" she laughed. "my names Nina! what's yours?" I smiled  
"My names Lucy!"  
"Can I call you Lu-chan?"  
"Sure" I replied

REALITY  
"sure" I answered looking at her. I walked away leaving her smiling  
"RING!" the bell went. home room I sighed and walked along the corridor. I miss that girl...Nina


	5. Chapter 5

PREVIOUSLY

"can I call you lu-chan?"

FLASH BACK  
I was walking. it was my first day. "Ouch!" a voice said. a girl with long purple hair looked at me.  
"Sorry!" I said.  
"It's fine" she laughed. "my names Nina! what's yours?" I smiled  
"My names Lucy!"  
"Can I call you Lu-chan?"  
"Sure" I replied

REALITY  
"sure" I answered looking at her. I walked away leaving her smiling  
"RING!" the bell went. home room I sighed and walked along the corridor. I miss that girl...

* * *

It was lunch. I have just gotten my lunch that Natsu's mum made me. I sat down on the wall and opened it. It smelt really nice. inside was a cute home made bento. "Wow!" a voice said next to me. I looked to my left and it was that Erza girl. "That's very well made" she said "Did you make it?" I looked at the girl. she had long scarlet hair.  
"Eh no" I said.  
"Looks like the work of a mother!" she said smiling. "what's she like?!" erza said leaning into me.  
"Eh?" I asked her confused  
"Your mum! he made this right" I suddenly looked sad. remembering how mum use to say she really wanted me to take a lunch box that she made but mum wasn't good at cooking.  
"My mum-" I began "she's not around any more" Erza suddenly sat back and looked at me.  
"Oh" she said "right.." there was a silence between when I heard him  
"Hey Luce!"I looked up and he was waving me over. "you have to come and see this!" I stood up with Erza following me and headed over to the boys.

"How big is this thing?" one boy said  
"It's not a mans! but men like it!" another said. Erza pushed through to the table where the boys were observing a bra. I suddenly panicked.  
"So Luce is it yours?" he asked me. I blushed so hard my face was warm.  
"Natsu!" erza shouted at him. "Why do you have it?!"  
"I guess it must of got put into my bag" Erza stared at him.  
"then why did you ask if it was Lucy's?!" she screamed.  
"Cause she was at mines last night" there was a sudden silence. everyone who was eating stopped and stared at us. they completely misunderstood!

I stood there shocked. all those people I dint no had m-m-my. uh. I just wanted to live a normal quiet life but i guess that won't happen for me. they were all staring at me. waiting for me to answer. "eh, well, I" I hesitated. what was I meant to say? my dad and his whore kicked me out? I wanted to burry my head in to the ground.  
"Her parents were out of town so my mum said for her to stay" natsu said looking at me. I looked back at him and mouthed thank you. a boy with ginger hair nudged him and said  
"Get any then" Natsu stared at him, annoyed.  
"Loke shut up!" he shouted at him  
"So you did?!" another stood up next to him  
"No Bickslow!" he began to look even more annoyed  
"Your a man!" another said jumping up.  
"No! okay nothing happened!" he looked at them all and they sat down. he picked up my bra and handed me it. I quickly took it and stuffed it in my bag. everyone was looking at me now.  
"Lu-chan can you help me!" I heard coming from behind me. I turned around to see levy holding a pile of books waving at me. Erza grabbed my wrist and we ran to her.  
"Lets go" she mouthed and we ran inside the building.

We were inside the library. "Are you okay lu-chan?" levy asked sitting me down at one of the tables. I was still embarrassed.  
"I never thought Natsu was such a gentleman" erza said confused. she looked at levy "Good thing you came when you did I didn't know what to do" she sat next to me. Levy sat across from us. they were both staring at me.  
"W-What?" I asked.  
"So?" levy said curiously.  
"So?" I was totally confused.  
"What happened last night"  
"Levy!" erza shouted  
"Shh!" the librarian hushed us.  
"Nothing" I whispered. levy sat back in her chair  
"Okay then" she opened one of her books and handed us one each.  
"Eh?" erza stared at the girl.  
"Well I asked for help" I thought it was an excuse and I think erza did as well  
"Right..." she said opening her book.  
"Romeo and Juliet" I read aloud.  
"Luckly that ones easy!" levy said.  
"I have a midsummer nights dream" erza sighed  
"What do you have?" I asked Levy  
"Mac Beth"

Did I actually just make friends?! we were studying together... I don't want to be mean so I guess I will stay with them... for a while...

I was sitting on the bus watching the rain fall, again. Levy was sitting next to me. Her nose was stuck in another book. I couldn't help but remember everything that had happened to me today.

This morning, on the bus, meeting Erza, the bra incident and making two new friends. Mum, if you can hear me can you tell me what to do. Send me some sort of sign. Just... Just to make sure that these people are nice people and not ones that will stab me in the back. Like they did. "stop number 14!" the bus driver shouted. Natsu and I both stood up and left the bus. Levy waved at me through the window and I waved back. We ran to the tree to take shelter.

"So are you coming back?" natsu said looking at me.  
"I think so?" I looked at him. I guess I should go back home, but i shouldn't call father. Who knows what he would do this time. He was staring at me while I was thinking about father. What if he wasn't being serious? And it was just to threaten me. I panicked.  
"If you want " natsu started. "I can bring your stuff to your house so you can go and check things with your dad" I smiled at him  
"Really?!" he smiled back at me  
"Sure where do you live?" I gave him my number and put it in his phone. He did the same. I then texted my adress. I was still smiling for some reason. Like some sort of smiled and said "Wendy should be here soon so do you want my-" I put my arms around the pink haired Mage and whispered  
"Thank you" he hugged me back. I let go of him and waved goodbye then ran up the hill.

That was the first time I have smiled in a long time.

I ran down the pebbled path that led to the front door. It was still raining. I quickly unzipped my bag and took my keys out. I shoved them into the lock and twisted them. the door swung wide open revealing that woman's house. I ran inside slipping my shoes off.I put my bag on the hook and walked towards the living room. "LUCY?!" I heard shiori shout. I turned around to see the woman in panic. she was wearing a very see through vest top and extremely short shorts.  
"Yes?" I asked wanting to go and sit by the fire. she jumped down the stairs and ran towards me.  
"Your back!" she squealed. she wrapped her arms around me squeezing all my energy out. "I was worried sick!" she began. I pushed her off.  
"That's nice" I opened the door. the room was a tip.  
"Your father didn't mean what he said!" she wasn't finished.  
"Mhmm" I said wanting to just relax. I plumped myself on the couch. she sat next to me.  
"Where did you stay?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and replied  
"At a friends." she sighed and then said  
"Who? maybe I will know them." I stood up an answered  
"I have home work to do" I walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

I lay in my bed, bored. I lied about the homework, if you didn't notice.I'm not sure if my father was home, I heard some noices earlier but I didn't bother checking. my phone buzzed. it was a text from natsu. it read "ringing door bell now" i suddenly jumped from my bed. why hadn't he texted me before?! it went. i swung my door open running out of it. I was a the top of the stairs when i saw Shiori open the door. i basically threw myself down the stairs. i was too late. the door swung open to reveal Natsu. She stared at natsu who was wet.  
"Who are you?" she asked still staring.  
"Uhm" he looked confused. "is, eh, Lucy heartifillia here?" I ran over and stood next to Shiori.  
"Hey natsu" I looked at him then at Shiori.  
"Oh right" she said like she was understanding something "come in then." natsu stared at me then walked in.  
"Here?" he passed me my bags.  
"Thanks" I took them and places them against the wall.  
"So when did this happen?" asked shiori.  
"Huh?" we both said confused.  
"You know when did you two get together?"  
"WHAT?!" we both shouted at the same time. he stormed through.  
"WHAT IS THIS RACKET?!" he screamed at me.  
"We aren't dating he is a friend from school" I stared at father.

Suddenly he hit me across the face. I fell to the floor. "Don't be sleeping around you whore!" he shouted at me. I sat up and looked at him.  
"I-I'm n-not" I stuttered with my cheek in pain.  
"DONT LIE TO YOUR FATHER" he kicked me in the stomach causing me to throw up blood. Shiori looked at Natsu who was staring at me in disbelief.  
"Thanks for looking after Lucy, I think you should leave" she guided natsu out side and closed the door.  
"SHIORI LEAVE ME TO DEAL WITH MY USELESS DAUGHTER!" shiori ran up stairs. "YOU WILL MARRY A RICH MAN AND MAKE SURE I GET MY BUSINESS BACK! YOUR NOT BECOMING A WHORE!" he exclaimed.

The next thing I knew I was in my bed. in pain. next to me was tissues with blood on them. "Ouch" I said trying to sit up. she was at the end of the bed.  
"Don't worry" she put her hand on my leg. "your father is going through some anger issues, he completely regrets what he did to his precious daughter" she stood up. "I'm making soup for you for dinner. I will bring it up here" she left the room. she doesn't understand. I should probably explain things to natsu tomorrow. he is probably still in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

PREVIOUSLY

"SHIORI LEAVE ME TO DEAL WITH MY USELESS DAUGHTER!" shiori ran up stairs. "YOU WILL MARRY A RICH MAN AND MAKE SURE I GET MY BUSINESS BACK! YOUR NOT BECOMING A WHORE!" he exclaimed.

The next thing I knew I was in my bed. in pain. next to me was tissues with blood on them. "Ouch" I said trying to sit up. she was at the end of the bed.  
"Don't worry" she put her hand on my leg. "your father is going through some anger issues, he completely regrets what he did to his precious daughter" she stood up. "I'm making soup for you for dinner. I will bring it up here" she left the room. she doesn't understand. I should probably explain things to natsu tomorrow. he is probably still in shock.

* * *

Another day. I was looking in the mirror trying to cover up the bruises and scars. they hurt like hell but if I stayed home who would know what father would do next. also I can't stand being with that woman. pretending to be my mother. I went down stairs to find no one there. there was a note on the table that read

'me and your father are 'sleeping' sorry we won't be able to see you this morning'

I rolled my eyes and threw the note in the bin. I then made my self a lunch. it smelled delicious. it looked amazing as well. I guess expensive cooking classes pay off. I put it in my bag and headed out side.

At the bus stop he was there. he leaned against the tree listening to music. when I got to him i stood next to him in silence. he then looked at me noticing me. he quickly took his head phones out and turned my body too face him. I stared at him. i wanted to talk to him but I had know idea what to say. "L-Lucy" he said with a worried look. "I-I had know idea". he put his arms carefully around me. "I'm sorry" he whispered into my ear. I felt like crying.

FLASH BACK  
"Lucy" mother called running to me. "are you okay?" she asked helping me up off of the ground. I had fell and cut my knee and was crying. she held my in her arms and whispered "I'm sorry" I began to stop crying and she continued. "I'm sorry I couldn't of helped you". I began to giggle  
"Silly mummy" i rubbed my knee, if was rough. "It's not your fault, I'm just clumsy"

REALITY  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help you yesterday" he put his head on my shoulder. I stood stiff. what was I meant to say? I had no idea and replied with  
"It's not your fault, you didn't have to help me" he let go of me and said  
"But I could of sto-"  
"If you did who knows what would of happened to you" I rubbed my arm I stared into his eyes. "I'm okay now so, so don't get too worried" we heard the bus coming up to is and we picked our stuff up. Levy wasn't on the bus.

The thing with Levy is sometimes she gets the bus and sometimes she doesn't. she lives with her gran as she as parent issues, like me but I'm not sure what they are, her gran is old and frail so levy sometimes walks her into town and leaves her at the day centre, but sometimes after school she will have to walk her home. her job also has weird shifts so they will text her around lunch if they need her to come in early, it's confusing i know.

Natsu was in front of me. he sat in a seat of two. he singled me to sit next to him so I did. I noticed in the window my face was still pretty bad. I cupped where it was the worst to hide it and the bus drove off.

When we stopped erza and that gray boy were there. I could see levy carrying books inside in the distance. we got off of the bug an erza greeted me. "what happened?!" she exclaimed checking my face.  
"I fell down steps" I made up. "I'm so clumsy" she smiled at me and said  
"Well if that's fine then". natsu was with that gray guy. I looked at him and he looked at me. he looked sad so I smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up. he smiled back.  
"Erza?" a voice said coming from the other direction. I turned to find a boy with blue hair and red marks on his right eye in front of us. Erza looked at him. she was examining him?  
"Yes jellal" she answered looking up at him. The boy looked guilty and said  
"I ehm accidentally may of lost all over our biology project..." Erza stiffened. She looked like someone had died.  
"Y-Y-You what?!" she screamed. He noticed me and introduced himself  
"Eh, hi I'm jellal and you are?" Erza put her hand in front of me and replied  
"This is Lucy, don't you remember? She's the girl your lot embarrassed yesterday" I blushed remembering the 'incident' of the bra. Jellal suddenly remember and said sorry. "back to our conversation!" Erza instructed. She lifted him by the collar. "what was that about the biology?!" she let jellal down so he could explain him self.  
"Well, I, uh, it was at home and I was cooking, it was my night you see, and, uh, I sort of spilt water all over the sheets..." there was a silence. I stood there watching erzas face. She looked annoyed.

From what I heard erza's parents are both people who are, how do you say i, high up? Her father is the owner of the hospital in the town and her mother is the a biologist. Her parents aren't strict but she feels that she needs to show them what she can do as their always busy.

She crumbled to the floor. Jellal went down to her "I'm sorry" he said placing his hands are her. She was shaking like a murder hand happened. Suddenly she shot up bringing jellal with her.  
"Meet me at lunch. I'm sure we can fix it"he nodded and ran off towards natsu. Erza sighed and took my wrist. "let's go" we ran off towards a group of girls. They smiled and waved at us.

We got to them and Erza introduced me "this is Lucy" they all said hey to me. There was so friendly and they all knew each other. I sat next to a girl called mirajane.  
"Shoot!" she said reading her phone.  
"What's wrong?" Juvia asked.  
"I have forgotten to bring a pencil for maths" the girls all stared at her then laughed. "it's not funny! I could get a detention" another girl called lisanna who was mirajanes sister got a pencil out of her bag and gave her it  
"Here" she said laughing.

I saw levy walk by the windows with a pile of books. "what's levy doing?" I asked looking up at her. The girls looked at each over and then at Erza.  
"You see levy, she, she is only here because she, uh" Erza blanked out for a moment an continued. "her parents are like mine but a bit different." she continued. "levy wanted a normal childhood so her parents said that her grades had to be spot on or she would become home schooled" Erza looked at levy who was balancing the books by her locker.  
"Her parents live in another country" Juvia continued.  
"She lives her with her aunt and her grandmother" lisanna said.  
"Her other reason was that her gran is getting to an age where she can't cope by herself" they all looked gloomy.  
"Never mind that" I said standing up. "so how about we-" the bell rang which stopped me from, well, actually I had no idea what I was going to say. We got our stuff and headed indoors.

I passed levy who was stuffing books into her locker. I knelt next to her and asked "do you need some help?" she put her glasses up and said  
"Sure thanks Lu-chan" her locker was full so I stood up and unlocked mine.  
"Here" I opened the door and began to pile the books into the locker. She smiled at me. I closed it and shut it tight. "just text me if you need it open and I'm not around" she waved at me and walked off. Home room first. Then chemistry

It was lunch. I sat at the table with everyone. Apart from Erza. She was with jellal trying to fix their project. Levy was here. She had some books but at least she was with everyone. She sat next to me. Everyone opened their lunches and began. I opened mine which I had made this morning. Smelt yummy. Suddenly I felt some weight on my shoulder. "Ehh! That looks nice" I heard him say. I turned to my shoulder where he was drooling at the lunch. I pushed it to the side and said  
"Can I help you?" he stood back and looked at everyone.  
"I smelt it so I followed the smell" Cana laughed  
"That's natsu for you. Always food on his mind" all the girls laughed at him.  
"Where did you get that?" he looked at it.  
"I-I made it" everyone gasped.  
"Your mum didn't make it?! It's made with such care!" Evergreen exclaimed. My smile suddenly fell from my face. I looked at the lunch. My mum taught me how to make it. A tear suddenly fell from my eye. Levy noticed and said  
"Eh Lu-chan I forgot I needed my Shakespeare book. You know the blue one, it's in your locker. Mind getting me it?" I nodded and stood up.

I knew she was going to tell them so that they would know so I stood behind a tree listening. "Listen" levy said looking at everyone. Natsu sat down next to her and closed my lunch box for me. "Lucy lives with her father and her fathers partner." everyone nodded because they already knew. "do you guys remember that story in the news, the one about the woman that killed her self because of her husbands cheating and she left her daughter behind, her only regret. Well the daughter is Lucy"


	7. Chapter 7

**hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying this! also Jerza are coming about! theres more sweet moments like the one earlier in the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"Your mum didn't make it?! It's made with such care!" Evergreen exclaimed. My smile suddenly fell from my face. I looked at the lunch. My mum taught me how to make it. A tear suddenly fell from my eye. Levy noticed and said  
"Eh Lu-chan I forgot I needed my Shakespeare book. You know the blue one, it's in your locker. Mind getting me it?" I nodded and stood up.

I knew she was going to tell them so that they would know so I stood behind a tree listening. "Listen" levy said looking at everyone. Natsu sat down next to her and closed my lunch box for me. "Lucy lives with her father and her fathers partner." everyone nodded because they already knew. "do you guys remember that story in the news, the one about the woman that killed her self because of her husbands cheating and she left her daughter behind, her only regret. Well the daughter is Lucy"

* * *

Everyone gasped, even natsu. Evergreen looked sad "Now I feel bad" levy smiled  
"There's more too it than the news papers said" she continued. "her dad was also addicted to gambling which got them bankrupt so they had to sell their mansion. Don't you guys remember the heartifilia train lines?" they all sat back thinking and then leaned in again. Levy sighed and looked towards the building. "I feel sorry for her" everyone nodded in agreement.  
"She didn't even tell us the rest" natsu folded his arms. He knew a bit more.

I went inside the building and got her books. "psst Erza" I heard jellal whisper. I crept along to where I heard it. I peaked around the corner. Erza was asleep with her head on the table. Jellal was next to her playing with her hair. She suddenly moved and looked at him. He smiled and answered "Are we going to continue" she sat up and looked at the sheets. She shook her head and replied  
"I will fix it tonight. She laid her head on jellals shoulder and fell asleep.

"Ehm Lucy?" I heard from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw natsu standing there. He looked sad.  
"What's wrong?" I whispered pushing him away from jellal and Erza. He hugged me. I remembered levy telling them. He didn't know. I wrapped my hands around him and he whispered  
"Let it out" suddenly tears began to flow down my cheeks. He hugged me tighter. "it's okay" he said rubbing my back "it's okay" He let go of me and looked at me.

He could see through my make up. My bruises from my father. He took my arm. I pulled it away.

You may be wondering why I cut my self. It's simple but at the same time it's not. It's got nothing to do with my father or mother. Well a bit. But it was to do with my old school. Sure I loved it but only because my mums dream was to go there. Before she met my father and they fell 'in love' she lived in a poor family. My grandmother was a cleaner for the school so my mum helped out. She saw how big and fancy it was. She promised her self that one day if she had a daughter she would send her to the school. When the day came I asked to go. She wasnt going to send me but I owed her it. At first it was nice but then you got to know people. They said I was fat and ugly. The words were trapped in my head. They bullied me. I never told my mother though. If I did she would move me and it would break her heart. When my only friend die-. I might tell you that another time.

He took it back and pulled my sleave up to reveal my cuts. I looked away. A tear fell from my cheek. They were fresh as well. I haven't stopped. I still aim to be the perfect girl. I no its not right but when I stop I feel like my whole body slows down. He pulled up my other sleeve and it was the exact same. He then took my jacket off and in was from my shoulders down to my hands. I held me whilst i was looking away. He pulled my face towards him. I began to cry again. He didn't hold me. He just stared at me. He gave me my blazer back and I quickly put it back on. He smiled at me and took my hand. "let's get out of here" I looked confused.

We began to run. Out side. Out of the school. Onto the street. Into the public.

We were at a park. Sitting on the grass. I was still confused. "why are we here?" I asked. He sat next to me.  
"Because" he said. "there's a train to the next town is 15 minutes." the park we were in was the one next to the train station. I looked confused at him. If I'm right in the next town over is Koon. In Koon today is the festival of peace.  
"So?" I asked him again. He smiled at me and replied  
"So we are going" I stared at him.  
"W-What if my dad finds out I skipped school?" I panicked thinking of his rage. Natsu stood up and said  
"If he tries to hurt you again." he paused for a moment "I won't just watch" I stood up next to him and smiled. Sure my friend was nice but she never said anything like that to me. I felt a warm sensation in my chest.  
"Let's go then" I said taking his hand.

We walked down to the station and got our tickets. We sat down on the chairs at the side. 8 minutes until the train comes. 8 minutes.

The train took 20 minutes to get to Koon. we were still in our uniform. natsu said that no one would care. I'm still worried if my dad finds out. we hopped off of the train and it went away. "this way" he said as he began to walk. I followed him.

there was stalls, lights and people were dressed in fancy clothes. "get your apples here!"  
"3 for 2 on the games"  
"Eating contest sign up!".

The peace festival was from this towns past. it used to be two towns. they had fights over the land until someone stopped it. someone known as the towns god or something like that. it's said that he came from the land of gods and came down to stop the fights. a leader was chosen by this god. a leader to make sure the town can live in peace. ever since then they have had this peace festival to celebrate the two towns coming together.

"So what do you want to do first?"  
"I don't mind" I replied. my stomach began to growl. I realised I hadn't eaten anything as I went away at lunch.  
"How about some food" I nodded my head and we went to a cafe.

It was getting late. I had a lot of fun. we went around the stalls, played games, ate food, it was just fun.

"The next train is in 45 minutes" he told me. we walked out of the festival place and began walking to the train station. we weren't talking.  
"T-thanks" I said to him.  
"No problem" he said smiling at me.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it all before" I rubbed my arms remembering what had happened. he stopped and looked at me.  
"It's fine, you didn't have to" he told me.

He looked to the left. there was a hill. on top of the hill was a balloon. it was red. "that's odd" he said beginning to walk to it. I followed him. it was just a balloon. no one was there. "oh well" he said. we both turned to go when I suddenly slipped. I began to scream. he put his hand out to grab me but he fell as well. we fell down to the bottom.

I opened my eyes. he was on top of me. we both blushed. he leaned in towards me. I stared into his eyes. "I need to fart" he whispered. I suddenly burst out laughing at him and he stood up. he put his hand out and helped me up. I couldn't stop laughing at him. he took my hand and we began to walk again. what a fun day.

We were at the bottom of my street. it was dark now. it's getting darker earlier. "down here?" asked natsu pointing down the street. I nodded and we continued. I was shaking. all I could think about was my father and what he would do. my hair was blowing in the wind. natsu's scarf was as well. his hands were in his pockets. I had my arms crossed bellow my chest. we arrived in front of my house. I turned to face him.  
"Stay here" I looked up to the window where there was a light "out of sight" he nodded and I headed for the door. I knocked three times and I heard foot steps running for the door. it swung open revealing shiori. she was wearing a mini skirt with a matching crop top. her boobs were hanging out as always.  
"LUCY!" she grabbed me and hugged me. "where have you been?!" I shoved her off of me and answered  
"It doesn't matter." I walked into the house and there was not a noise.  
"Your father is out" she sounded worried. she looked outside and shouted "you can come out of hiding!" natsu suddenly stood up and walked towards the door. "so where where you" I rubbed my head thinking when natsu blurted out  
"In Koon" shiori stood in shock.  
"You were where?"  
"The town we took the train, it's the peace festival today or well was" shiori nodded and said  
"Well her father shouldn't be home for another 4 hours or so, so why don't you come in" Natsu nodded and I stood there confused.

He took his shoes off and shiori said "I'm going to go back to my soaps so you two can just hang out, Kay?" we nodded and she ran off. I rolled my eyes. every moment I talk with her makes me want to throw a brick at her. Attached to a knife. attached to a chain saw. attached to a lion. attached to a- you get the point.  
"Want to go up stairs?" I asked. he nodded.

I didn't no what to do. we were outside my door. I placed my hand on the old knob and twisted it. we walked in and I turned around to see natsu's expression. he looked around staring at the gaps in the floor boards, the old bed and things. he looked at me and smiled. we walked over to the bed and sat on it. I plugged my phone into the wall to charge it. natsu was still Looking around. "it's ni-"  
"You don't have to compliment it" he smiled at me an rubbed his head. he looked behind me and saw my doll. he picked her up and asked  
"Who's this then?" he started to make it dance and laughed at himself. I blushed  
"Eh it's r-really embarrassing" I scratched my head "her names Michelle" I nervously said.


	8. Chapter 8

**another chapter! Woop Woop!**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

He took his shoes off and shiori said "I'm going to go back to my soaps so you two can just hang out, Kay?" we nodded and she ran off. I rolled my eyes. every moment I talk with her makes me want to throw a brick at her. Attached to a knife. attached to a chain saw. attached to a lion. attached to a- you get the point.

"Want to go up stairs?" I asked. he nodded.

* * *

I didn't no what to do. we were outside my door. I placed my hand on the old knob and twisted it. we walked in and I turned around to see natsu's expression. he looked around staring at the gaps in the floor boards, the old bed and things. he looked at me and smiled. we walked over to the bed and sat on it. I plugged my phone into the wall to charge it. natsu was still Looking around. "it's ni-"

"You don't have to compliment it" he smiled at me an rubbed his head. he looked behind me and saw my doll. he picked her up and asked

"Who's this then?" he started to make it dance and laughed at himself. I blushed

"Eh it's r-really embarrassing" I scratched my head "her names Michelle" I nervously said.

I sat back on the bed and began to tell him the story. I guess I could tell you too. When I was younger I had no brother or sister. I was an only child. When my mother had to go out I used to just read books. One day it was a sad day. My grandmother had passed away. My mother was devastated. In my grand mothers will she left me a letter. It said

'Dear Lucy, I'm sorry I have left you. I know it must be lonely for you being alone. I remember me and you used to play plenty of games together when you were a baby. Tell your mother to go into my attic and give you the box labeled my little sister. I love you'.

My mother did so. The box was an old wooden box. The words had been carved into it. We carefully opened it. Inside lay a doll. It was all dressed up and looked new. It was holding an envelope. I took it out and carefully opened it. There was an old note inside.

'If your reading this my dear it means my little sister has moved on to another only child. I hope you take good care of her. She loves tea parties'

My mother burst into tears and said grand mother never gave her the doll and my mother had a brother and a sister.i held the doll. It was beautiful. "what are you going to name her?" my mother asked. I looked at the letter again.

"I don't no" I replied .

"What about after your younger sister?" she asked.

My mother had a child after me but sadly the child died a few days after birth. Mother and father named her michelle. "sure" I agreed.

Natsu looked at the doll. "that's sweet" he said looking at it.

"It's embarrassing" I replied taking the doll from him. He stood up and faced me.

"I guess I should go, I'm sure I'm in trouble" he sighed. Suddenly a roar of thunder belted against the window. I looked out it. The streets were flooded.

"You can't go out in that!" I exclaimed.

The phone went. I ran to get it when I heard shiori pick it up. "hello?" I heard. "oh I have been wondering where you are?". She twirled the phone wire around her hand. "so you have to stay over night?" she sighed. "okay then" she said "love you my honey boo" she smiled then hung up. I got natsu and took him down stairs.

Shiori didn't see us at first. "Uhm...shiori?" I said tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped and looked at us.

"Y-Yes?" I swallow and replied really fast

"Could natsu stay over night you see it's the worst of weather out there and it would be unfair on him since he let me stay at his when I was alone so I think if it's alright he could stay here, so could he?" she smiled and said

"Sure" natsu stared at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"I do owe you one" he smiled then said

"I will have to call my mum can I-"

"Sure" shiori butted in. "you two have fun" she walked away into the living room.

Natsu picked up the phone and began to dial the number. It rang. "hello mum?" I could here his mothers voice.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I HAVE HAD CALLS FROM THE SCHOOL AND YOUR FRIENDS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she yelled at him.

"S-Sorry mum, you know lucy, well, she wasn't happy, I don't feel like it's right to go into detail over the phone so I took her out of school to cheer her up, I'm at hers trapped as it's flooding outside so I was wondering I-if I could stay here tonight?" there was a moment of silence. she sighed

"Sure as long as Lucy is there, BUT when you come home your in a heap of trouble!" she hung up and he sighed with relief.

I got put a small bed and laid it on the floor. I turned around to find natsu in the middle of taking is shirt of. I quickly turned away and said "sorry". I blushed hard.

"It's fine" he replied. "I'm sleeping like this any way" I suddenly realised he had no pjs so I took the biggest pair of pj bottoms in my drawer and gave him there.

"H-ere" he thanked me and I turned while he put them on. I took my clothes and went into the bathroom and got changed.

I went back through to find natsu looking out of my window. I sat on my bed and lay against the wall. his scarf sat next to me. I lifted it up. "please be careful with it" he said. I replied

"Sure" it was soft and warm. It smelled like him.

"I got it from my dad when I was little." he sighed and answered "Gajeel isn't my brother we share a mother. his father died. this scarf has been passed down in my family for generations. I don't know why but my dad gave it to me when I was about three." he smiled "not as interesting as your story but I like listening to him tell me about it" I smiled at him.

"I think it's a nice story" he turned an smiled at me

"We should get some sleep, tomorrow should be interesting" he told me. I got into my bed and he got into his. I switched my lamp of and closed my eyes. all I could see was darkness. I could hear him breathing.

"Luce" I heard. I pictured my mothers face.

"Mo-Mother?" I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review this guys :D **

**If you like/dislike tell me ;)**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"I got it from my dad when I was little." he sighed and answered "Gajeel isn't my brother we share a mother. his father died. this scarf has been passed down in my family for generations. I don't know why but my dad gave it to me when I was about three." he smiled "not as interesting as your story but I like listening to him tell me about it" I smiled at him.

"I think it's a nice story" he turned an smiled at me

"We should get some sleep, tomorrow should be interesting" he told me. I got into my bed and he got into his. I switched my lamp of and closed my eyes. all I could see was darkness. I could hear him breathing.

"Luce" I heard. I pictured my mothers face.

"Mo-Mother?" I thought.

* * *

I knew I was dreaming but she seemed so real. everyone said we looked so alike. she wore her old jumper that she knitted and we favourite jeans. she smiled at me "hello Luce". I ran up to we and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"if I'm dreaming I never want to wake up!" I exclaimed. she laughed at me. I let go and stared at her. her hair suddenly turned black. "m-mother?" her eyes died red. her clothes disappeared and she was dripping in blood. "w-wha-what is going on?" I asked looking at her. she smiled scarily.

"what's wrong Luce" echoed in my head. "it's your mummy" suddenly my hands were covered in blood. I screamed. "come here Luce" she began walking towards me "give your mummy a kis-" I suddenly woke up screaming as loud as I could.

Natsu jumped out of bed and ran to me. "Luce?! Luce what's wrong?!" I stopped and stared at him. what was that? tears fell from my eyes.

"I had a night mare a-about my mother" I buried my head into my legs and couldn't stop crying.

"Luce..." he lifted my head up and I looked in his eyes. I was still crying. "it's okay Luce" he pulled me into his bare chest where I cried.

it felt like i cried for days. I saw her but I'm not sure what happened. "Luce, it's 4:30am, it's been 30 minutes" I stopped and sat back.

"S-Sorry" I apologized. he thought for a moment the said

"Sit here" I shuffled the edge of the bed. he jumped to the side where I was sitting before and laid down in my bed. "there if there's any more nightmares just wake me up" I lay next to him and pulled the covers over us. he wrapped his arms around me in the bed and whispered "night". I closed my eyes and fell back asleep. that was the best sleep I have had in a long time.

The alarm went off. I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with Natsu. I blushed hard. I quickly sat up and switched it off. "5 more minutes" Natsu mumbled. I pinched his arm and he woke up. "what?!" he asked.

"Get up school is today" I got out of bed when I heard him.

"It was amazing I wish you could of came with me, the hotel was so nice". I suddenly panicked. Natsu was in my room, shirtless, we shared a bed and now he was home.

"I know but I had to look after Lucy" Shiori replied.

"I'm sure she can look after her self"

"I know but it's bonding time" I turned to face Natsu who was in a state of shock.

"Oh by the way why is there two school bags at the front door?" he asked.

"Ehm I found another one so Lucy can chose which one she likes better, there is a difference" shiori made up an excuse.

"Luce, what do we do?" whispered Natsu.

"Speaking of her I should go say good morning" he began to walk up the stairs.

"Hide!" Natsu ran into my closet and I closed the doors.

I put his clothes under my bed and but his bed behind the wardrobe. the sore slowly opened. I ran over to the mirror and pretend to fix my hair. "Lucy I'm home" I turned to face him "oh hello father". He stunk of alcohol. he hugged me

"I hope we are okay now" I awkwardly squirmed. he left go of me. I could tell that he was still drunk. "I have to say you have bigger breasts than your mum" I went red with embarrassment.

"Father! please get out I need to get ready!" I exclaimed. he staggered out of my room and I closed the door.

Natsu fell out of the wardrobe. I was still red. "th-that doesn't normally happen". he stood up and smiled.

"Guess we should get ready." there was no way I could go out and get dressed in the bathroom father would think something was up. neither could Natsu if father went to the toilet.

"You face that was and I will face this way" he nodded and we both turned. I took my top off and reached for my shirt. I buttoned it up and took my pajama bottoms off. I pulled my drawer open and took out pants. I quickly took mine off and put another pair on.

"Eh Luce?" I froze. did he see. I looked over my shoulder. he was in his boxers. he held my pajama bottoms up. "eh, where do you want these. I was still frozen. he only had his boxers on. I had my shirt half buttoned up and in my pants. "Uhhhhhhhh..."

"Ju-Just put them under my pillow." I folded my arms. he blushed hard.

"O-Okay". I turned back around and finished the buttons. I slipped my skirt on and pulled on my socks. I tied my tie and walked over to the mirror.

In the corner of the mirror I saw Natsu. He was tying his tie. he got dressed so fast. I'm surprised actually that father didn't see his shoes. I put on my make up bit by bit. I took my brush out and began to brush my hair. suddenly I looked in the mirror and Natsu was playing with my hair. "what are you doing?" I asked. he laughed and then let go. he went over to my bed and sat down. I put my hair up in a pony tail and the stood up and put my blazer on. "stay here" I whispered.

I ran down stairs and into the kitchen. Shiori was eating a slice of toast. "Did he-"

"No" I replied. she sighed with relief. "I'm going to make us lunch" Shiori nodded and walked off. I cooked two lunch boxes then ran to our bags. I stuck them in them and ran up stairs

"Quick I think Shiori is distracting my father" he stood up and ran down stairs with me. we quickly put our socks on and grabbed out bags. I opened the door and Natsu followed me. we ran as fast as we could until we couldn't see the house. we stopped and began to walk.

the sun broke through the clouds and shone down on us. what are people going to think when we get to school.

We stood next to the bus stop. We weren't talking. I was panicking I'm sure many people saw us leave school we had to run past the table where I was eating. I'm sure Natsu is wondering what they are going to say. I saw the bus make its way over to the bus stop. Natsu turned to me and said "if anyone asks, don't worry, I will tell them" I smiled at him. The bus stopped in front of us and the doors opened. I swallowed and step inside. Natsu followed me. I was looking at the floor.

"Morning" the bus driver said. I looked up and replied

"Morning" I turned to face the bus where people were pointing and whispering. There was two seats near the back with natsu's friends. He pushed me forward as if to sit there. I walked over and sat down. He sat next to me. Everyone turned around and faced us. I looked at my feet. I didn't look any where else until the boy with ginger hair hit me on the back

"I don't think I have ever introduced my self" I looked at him and nervously replied

"No". He sat backand replied

"I'm Loke, I'm much fitter, funnier, happier, and basically better than Natsu over here" he wrapped his arm around Natsu's neck. "I suggest you leave this guy for me,every girl wants me any way" I just stared at him. Could a guy be that stupid?

"Uhm we aren't dating" I replied. He laughed

"Okay then" I faced the front again.

At the school we got off together. I looked out for Erza, since she has been waiting on me every morning. Suddenly I noticed the group of everyone. Natsu's friend and mine standing staring at us. Suddenly I noticed that the whole school was looking at us. Erza emerged out of the crowd and came up to us. She crossed her arms and said "so mind explaining what happened yesterday?". They must of told Erza. I felt like replying something back to do with her and Jellal like

"Why don't you explain what happened at lunch" I don't know but I didn't I simply replied

"What?" Mira-Jane and levy ran to her side.

"When you and Natsu ran out off the school holding hands" Mira-Jane explained. I looked at Natsu he was looking at the floor.

"Well you see-"

"Well I felt sorry for Lucy so I decided to take her to that peace festival, it was fun but don't get the wrong idea, can't friends just go out and have fun?" I stared at him. He told the truth. I thought he would make a story up.

"But" I heard a familiar voice. Wendy, Natsu's younger sister pushed past the others "last night you called mum saying you weren't coming home and that you were staying at Lucy's" Gajeel stepped forward and added

"Yeah mum seems to think you two are getting married or something" I suddenly burst out laughing. I couldn't contain my self. All these people here, for us? Natsu stared at me, as did everyone else.

"Th-That's not it" I said calming my self. "the streets were flooded so my fathers slu- I mean girl friend said he could stay, I got him a bed and we simply slept." I smiled and added "like a sleep over" . Everyone nodded realizing then split up and walked away. The girls stuck together. Erza took my hand and began dragging me away. "eh bye Natsu" he waved at me then walked off.

She took me into the group of girls where they formed a circle around me. Everyone was there- a part from one. Lisanna was missing. "okay spill it" Erza said letting go of me

"Spill what?" I asked confused.

"What happened at your house?" no way could I tell them Natsu and I shared a bed as I had a night mare and he saw me in my bra and pants AND while sharing bed he was topless.

"We just talked then went to bed" Cana sat next to me

"Come on what REALLY happened"

"That's it" they all stared at each other then all said

"SERIOUSLY?!" I nodded and stood up.

"Where's Lisanna?" I asked.

"When we were talking about you and Natsu she ran off" Mira-Jane explained

"She obviously would. Mean she does have a crush on that boy" Cana added.

"I remember it was when we said, they are probably dating or they slept together she ran off crying" I felt guilty. There's nothing between me and Natsu.

"Hey Lu-chan" levy began. I turned to herald replied

"Yes?"

"What would you do if another girl started dating Natsu, say Lisanna did" a pain hit my chest. Like someone stuck a pin in my heart. Natsu dating another girl? I had never thought of that before. But the more I think about it the more I begin to hurt. I don't want him to date anyone but me-

"I would be happy for him" I lied. Do I really want me and Natsu to date?

"Really?!" levy replied

"What if they made out and kissed in front of you" Mira asked

"Well obviously anyone getting off in front of you is a bit strange but I guess its normal for people who go out" they began to ask me things but I just lied my way through it.

"Fine we give up you clearly don't like that boy" Juvia said.

I looked at the girls toilets. Lisanna is probably in there. "I think I should go and see Lisanna, I will see you guys later" I ran off waving at them. I think... I think I like Natsu.


	10. Chapter 10

PREVIOUSLY

"Where's Lisanna?" I asked.

"When we were talking about you and Natsu she ran off" Mira-Jane explained

"She obviously would. Mean she does have a crush on that boy" Cana added.

"I remember it was when we said, they are probably dating or they slept together she ran off crying" I felt guilty. There's nothing between me and Natsu.

"Hey Lu-chan" levy began. I turned to herald replied

"Yes?"

"What would you do if another girl started dating Natsu, say Lisanna did" a pain hit my chest. Like someone stuck a pin in my heart. Natsu dating another girl? I had never thought of that the more I think about it the more I begin to hurt. I don't want him to date anyone but me-

"I would be happy for him" I lied. Do I really want me and Natsu to date?

"Really?!" levy replied

"What if they made out and kissed in front of you" Mira asked

"Well obviously anyone getting off in front of you is a bit strange but I guess its normal for people who go out" they began to ask me things but I just lied my way through it.

"Fine we give up you clearly don't like that boy" Juvia said.

I looked at the girls toilets. Lisanna is probably in there. "I think I should go and see Lisanna, I will see you guys later" I ran off waving at them. I think... I think I like Natsu.

* * *

I slowly opened the door. I could hear her sniffing. I crept in carefully closing it behind me. "who's there?" she turned around and spotted me. I stepped out into her view.

"Hi" I awkwardly said. She turned towards the sink.

"What do YOU want?" she replied. I walked towards her saying

"Are you okay?" I was about to confront her when she hit my hand away.

"I will just come out and say it then!" she exclaimed. She was shaking. "I LOVE NATSU!" there was a silence. I could hear people outside gathering around the door.

"That's great and all but I just wanted to check your oka-"

"NO YOU DIDN'T YOU WANTED ME TO BACK OFF OF NATSU BUT GUESS WHAT I WILL NEVER EVER EVER GIVE UP!" I heard them gossiping.

"Is that Lisanna?"

"Who knew she liked Natsu that much?"

"Hey Natsu come here!"

"Lucy is in there too" I was worried.

"Lisanna calm dow-"

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN YOUR SLEEPING WITH NATSU?!" there was a silence.

"We aren't sleepin-"

"Together" Natsu suddenly burst into the toilets.

"Sure last night with just a one night thing but-"

"NATSU!" I shouted at him. He realized what he said.

"So you are" Lisanna calmly said.

"No I didn't mean it that way." suddenly Gray and Erza came in. Erza took my arm, Gray took Natsu's and they dragged us out side where a load of people crowed around the toilets.

They threw us on the floor. "explain then" Gray demanded. We looked at each other.

"It's simple really" Natsu casually said.

"Tell us the truth!" Lisanna shouted coming out the toilets. I sighed and stood up.

"It's embarrassing but I had a nightmare which terrified me. I woke up screaming when Natsu rushed over to me" I began

"We were awake for half a hour or something and she still couldn't get to sleep so I decided to comfort her by lying in bed with her" he continued

"That's all" I finished.

Natsu walked over to Lisanna. She looked embarrassed. "Look Lisanna I don't like you that way, your more like my little sister, I'm sorry" she sighed

"Is that all?" she mumbled.

"No" he replied "I, I think I like someone else". she didn't sigh this time.

"I thought so" she looked at me "I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you, but" she looked at Natsu and swallowed "I-I-I won't give up on you" she ran off into the school.

Natsu likes someone? I bet it's the prettiest girl in the school or it's Mira-Jane or Erza or Cana?. Everyone began to split into their groups.

The girls looked annoyed at me "sorry, we had a plan to avoid the confusion" they under stood. The bell went and the whole of the outside suddenly emptied.

Me and Natsu were left. I looked at him. I blushed. "so" I began "better get to class". He was blushing as well

"Y-Yeah" he replied. We both walked in other directions. My head was spinning.

"Who does Natsu like?" Woudln't leave my thoughts.

School had finished. I was waiting on the bus with everyone. Levy was with me. Natsu stood next to Loke. Today had been a busy day. Especially this morning. I heard people have been asking Natsu over and over again who he likes. I want to know but I wouldn't want to bug him. Levy was looking in the other direction from me. She was looking at Gajeel. Natsu's brother. "say Lu-chan?" she turned to me "who's that?". I stared at her.

Natsu told me him and Gajeel are the same age but Gajeel's father died a while back, they say they share a mother but she is actually Gajeel's aunt. At the time Gajeel was 6 so he knows.

"it's Gajeel, Natsu's brother, why?"

"Oh we'll today he helped me out so I was just wondering" she blushed. I laughed at her.

"Ladies" Loke came over to us. Natsu following behind.

"Hey Loke" levy said.

"Levy, Levy, Levy, how are you my sweet?" he is such a play boy.

"Oh Uhm I'm fine.". He turned to me and smiled

"Lucy, my darling I-"

"Hold it there I'm not your darling" he froze. "What?" I asked staring at him? he sorted himself and started again

"Lucy my swee-"

"I'm not your sweet either" he froze again.

"Okay". He coughed and started AGAIN. "Lucy, how are you"

"Tired" I replied calmly.

"You want to go to bed with me?" he leaned in close to me.

"No" I stood and walked around him.

Natsu was staring at me. I blushed and rushed to the side of the pavement. Levy quickly followed me and stood next to me. "sorry just guys like him bug me" I told her. The bus pulled up.

"Quick! Let's get the good seats!" levy instructed. We jumped on and sat grabbed the best seats on the bus. They were like new. I saw Loke who came on two after us. He looked confused. And then Natsu. He was looking at the floor. Suddenly he looked at me. I looked at him and blushed again. We stared into each others eyes. He blushed as well.

Wait.

He blushed?! At me?! "Onii-chan!" I heard from the front of the bus. It was Wendy. "don't leave me!" Natsu stopped and turned around

"Wendy? Didn't you cycle"

"Nope I walked today but mum said I was to take the bus with you and-" she looked over at me. "Lucy!" she ran over to me and levy and sat in front of us. "onii-chan sit here" she pointed at the seat next to her. I sighed and sat down.

"Please sit down we will be leaving now" the bus driver called. Off we went.

Me, Natsu and Wendy got off together. "onii-chan I-"

"Why are you calling me that" Wendy rolled her eyes and began

"Isn't it obvious? All the girls in my year call their big brothers onii-chan so I thought I would too"

"Just call me Natsu, onii-chan is creepy" she nodded.

"Okay then". I looked too the distance in which Shiori's house was.

"I should get going". I turned to Natsu "th-tha-thanks for yesterday" I blushed as yesterday ran through my head.

"No problem" he replied. They walked their way and I crossed the road. And headed up the hill to the house.

I wondered if my father was there?


End file.
